Guide/Norrathian Economics
---- A Beginner's Guide to Norrathian Economics Spoils of the Hunt Perhaps the quickest way to start making money in EQII is by taking quests and hunting NPC's. Quest rewards vary, but usually include some coin and often a loot item or two, such as armor, jewelry, or weapons. Hunting rewards are quite similar; some NPC's drop money, some drop loot, and some drop both. Winning coin and item upgrades is great, but selling the loot and rewards that you don't need will bring in even more money. You won't necessarily be rolling in plat at the start, but for buying lower-level upgrades to spells, armor, and weapons, it's a no-cost way to put a little jingle in your coin purse. And if you're fulfilling quests by killing monsters, you're getting double the bang for your buck; experience points plus money and loot. Items won from NPC's and quest rewards can be sold to most merchants, and some are worth selling to other players through the broker. It's a good idea to check the value of the item on the broker before selling it to a merchant for quick cash. Though it will probably take a little more time to sell items on the broker, the reward is often worth the wait. See The Broker is Your Friend below for more information on the consignment system. A Cornucopia of Goods Harvesting is another way to start your cash flow. Harvestable goods are clickable items on the terrain, such as critter dens, wind felled trees, desert roots, etc. Clicking on these will have you gathering, mining, or foresting for raw components, and occasionally if you're lucky, you'll get a rare item. Start harvesting in the lower level zones like Commonlands, Antonica, and the city zones, and as you level up your skills you can harvest in the higher level zones, and get subsequent tiers of harvested items. NOTE: This guide was created for the subscription version of EQII, but should mostly apply to EQ2X as well. Depending on your membership level, your experiences could differ. Coin limits and broker restrictions vary based on membership levels. Things can get expensive in Norrath, and sometimes a new adventurer can have trouble trying to make their way in the world. The guide below is intended to help those just getting started get on the road to riches. Spoils of the Hunt Perhaps the quickest way to start making money in EQII is by taking quests and hunting NPC's. Quest rewards vary, but usually include some coin and often a loot item or two, such as armor, jewelry, or weapons. Hunting rewards are quite similar; some NPC's drop money, some drop loot, and some drop both. Winning coin and item upgrades is great, but selling the loot and rewards that you don't need will bring in even more money. You won't necessarily be rolling in plat at the start, but for buying lower-level upgrades to spells, armor, and weapons, it's a no-cost way to put a little jingle in your coin purse. And if you're fulfilling quests by killing monsters, you're getting double the bang for your buck; experience points plus money and loot. Items won from NPC's and quest rewards can be sold to most merchants, and some are worth selling to other players through the broker. It's a good idea to check the value of the item on the broker before selling it to a merchant for quick cash. Though it will probably take a little more time to sell items on the broker, the reward is often worth the wait. See The Broker is Your Friend below for more information on the consignment system. A Cornucopia of Goods Harvesting is another way to start your cash flow. Harvestable goods are clickable items on the terrain, such as critter dens, wind felled trees, desert roots, etc. Clicking on these will have you gathering, mining, or foresting for raw components, and occasionally if you're lucky, you'll get a rare item. Start harvesting in the lower level zones like Commonlands, Antonica, and the city zones, and as you level up your skills you can harvest in the higher level zones, and get subsequent tiers of harvested items. Pretty much every item that can be harvested is needed by crafters in their trade. If you are not taking up crafting yourself, gathering these items and selling them on the broker is a great way to earn some money. Crafters often spend so much time working on their skills that they prefer to buy harvested items rather than go out and find them themselves. Lower tiered items can be sold to those just starting crafting and leveling their way up, as well as higher level crafters who don't wish to go back to the lower level zones to harvest. Higher tiered items are also in demand since many of the crafters are high level and the people buying their goods want higher leveled crafted items. Harvested items can only be sold on the broker or through your home storefront, as merchants have no interest in buying them from you. There are also tools available to help you harvest a little faster. These are player-made and can be found on the broker. With a Little Elbow Grease... If you're feeling crafty, give tradeskilling a try. You can harvest your own goods or buy them off the broker, and with a few extra ingredients and a little time you can turn an ordinary fish into a delicious delicacy, or a plain piece of wood into a furniture masterpiece. Small investments can return a nice revenue if you're willing to do the work. Check out EQ2 Traders Corner for some great guides on getting started with tradeskills. Have Flair? If you have a talent for decorating, there are many options in-game for you to exercise your skills! Players make everything from chapels to pinball machines. You can view some of the spectacularly decorated homes in the Norrathian Homeshow section of the official forums and post your own screenshots. How exactly does this segue into a plat making opportunity? Not all of us are so talented and will happily pay someone else to make our homes look more like homes and less like places where we pile all our booty into loosely organized piles. The Broker is Your Friend Whether your broker of choice is friendly and welcoming or rude and impatient, the broker is your friend in the quest to earn more cash. One of the best ways to make money in the world of Norrath is to sell your unwanted items to other players who do want them. Listing items with the broker through the consignment system is pretty simple and if you set your prices right, in no time at all you'll be hearing the ka-chings. Allakhazam has a helpful guide for using the consignment system. Some things to sell on the broker: Collectibles (also commonly called "shinies") Book pages Lore and Legend items Armor and weapons Crafted goods Spell books and recipe books Recycling the Norrathian Way Transmuting is a way of taking an unused or unwanted item and breaking it down into basic components that can then be made into adornments Adornments are used to upgrade other items. It may sound a little confusing, but the basic thing to know about this is that even if you have no interest in becoming a Transmuter yourself, you can sell your extra treasures to those who are, and selling brings in more money. And if you do want to become a transmuter, there's money to be made there as well. See EQ2 Traders Corner or MMORPG Info for much more information about Transmuting and becoming a Transmuter. My Ship Came in But I Was at the Wrong Dock When your bankroll is large enough, you can always take a shot at winning the big bucks with the Gigglegibber Goblin Gamblin' Game. Although independent studies have shown that the chances of winning the big jackpot are about 1 in 1,947,792, so I wouldn't stake my fortune on this plan. Still it's a fun way to pass a little time in game, and if you happen to win a little cash, even better. Another small-change pastime is the pig races in the Village of Shin. Again, not a great way to make money, but if you're having a lucky day, maybe a small wager will increase your capital. The information above is just a sampling of ways you can start to make money in EQII. Because everyone's experiences in the land of Norrath are unique, you may come up with your own ways to stuff your pockets. Just fin which method is most fun for you and go with it, or if you're truly ambitious, try a little bit of everything! Category:Browse Category:Guide